Ninth Regiment
Preface This document provides all known intel on the existence of one Ninth Regiment of Silvermoon City. This account was compiled from numerous sources consisting of, but not limited to: personnel records, financial records, operation briefs, confiscated journals and documents, survivor testimonials, and findings by an Order-sanctioned investigatory committee. The information contained within has been edited and censored by the staff of the Blood Knight Order under the supervision of Knight-Lord CLASSIFIED and has been approved for the eyes of the Silvermoon public. Proposal In the summer of the year CLASSIFIED, Knight-Lord CLASSIFIED Bloodvalor issued a request to the Blood Knight Order to form a new type of regiment in the service of Silvermoon City. At the time, the Seventh Regiment of Silvermoon City was the largest regiment charged with the defense and upkeep of Silvermoon. The Seventh regiment served largely in the realms of managing new recruits, training said recruits, policing city streets, and replying to direct threats to the integrity of Silvermoon. Knight-Lord Bloodvalor proposed on the CLASSIFIED day of CLASSIFIED an outline for a smaller, more elite regiment. After the outline was reviewed, it was approved by Knight-Lord CLASSIFIED. Structure What follows is a summary of how Bloodvalor’s proposed regiment would function. While most regiments of the Order formed a natural tree of command, the Ninth regiment’s command structure was that of a straight line. Most regiments consisted of a single Knight-Lord, who issued orders to a limited few Knight-Masters, and on down the chain. The proposed Ninth regiment would instead be a self-regulated unit made up entirely of Knights and Knight-Masters. This special regiment would report directly to Knight-Lord Bloodvalor himself, but only to communicate with the Order high command. All actions and operations of the Ninth regiment would be decided upon democratically by the Knights of the regiment itself, while being overseen by a select few Knight-Masters for the sake of safety. While most regiments at the time, like the Seventh, were mostly just training platforms for new soldiers, the Ninth regiment would instead be an elite unit of already experienced Knights and Knight-Masters. This elite regiment, rather than train new recruits, would leech exceptional soldiers out of other regiments so long as they met staggering recruitment requirements. Bloodvalor’s Ninth regiment was set to be a very small and tightly-knit group of the most headstrong and steadfast soldiers the Order had to offer. Formation On the CLASSIFIED day of CLASSIFIED, Knight-Lord Bloodvalor founded the Ninth Regiment of Silvermoon City. The Order fronted a large (for the time) budget to acquire specialized gear and supplies for the new regiment, while Bloodvalor himself sent out transfer requests to Knight-Lord Renaird Erona of the Seventh regiment for several hand-picked soldiers. What follows is a list of the men and women that were chosen by Bloodvalor to form the backbone of the Ninth regiment. 1. Knight Kimryl Amcathra 2. Knight Lilleta Estarie 3. Knight Torisa Whisperdawn 4. Knight Iloros CLASSIFIED 5. Knight Graizon Thala’mar 6. Knight Ikavos Solarnian 7. Knight Isandor Vranesh 8. Knight Isondre Vranesh 9. Knight Myntari Sunheart 10. Knight Merrel Sundrake 11. Quartermaster Corantha CLASSIFIED Knight-Lord Renaird Erona expressed some complaints with the Order and Bloodvalor specifically for the loss of so many of his higher-ranked soldiers. This issue was eventually resolved with minimal trouble. Problems The Ninth regiment, which started to become known as “Bloodvalor’s Experiment” around the Enclave, had record-breaking funds pumped into it over the first couple months of its existence. Eventually, Order higher-ups began to notice that while the regiment was an effective means for high-risk/high-reward operations, a need for such a unit had never really existed to begin with. Eventually, the Ninth regiment was relegated to working alongside other regiments as elite consultants as well as watchers for subtle threats within Silvermoon City. Once these tasks became normal procedure for the Ninth regiment, belief in the usefulness of the experiment began to drop across the board. Even Knights serving within the Ninth regiment itself began to express concern. Eventually, this prove damaging to the Ninth regiment. Loss of Manpower On the CLASSIFIED day of CLASSIFIED, Knight Iloros CLASSIFIED struck Knight Graizon Thala’mar inside the Enclave and was ordered to be locked up for his behavior. Not long after, Knight CLASSIFIED entered the detention area and CLASSIFIED. Knight Iloros CLASSIFIED was killed in the encounter. Ashamed of his crimes, Knight CLASSIFIED fled into Eversong but was eventually caught and imprisoned by Knights Graizon Thala’mar, Isandor Vranesh, and Isondre Vranesh. While imprisoned, Knight CLASSIFIED gave up disturbing information regarding CLASSIFIED within the Seventh regiment. Knight-Lord Erona was made aware of these issues. Knight CLASSIFIED was given a lashing as detailed by a jury of his peers, and then released. On the CLASSIFIED day of CLASSIFIED, Knights Myntari Sunheart and Torisa Whisperdawn transferred back to the Seventh Regiment of Silvermoon City. Shortly after this, Knight Ikavos Solarnian was removed from the Ninth regiment and the Order for expressing dangerous opinions to civilians in the streets of Silvermoon. CLASSIFIED months later, Knight Kimryl Amcathra and Quartermaster Corantha CLASSIFIED disappeared from Silvermoon City with no warning. Current whereabouts are CLASSIFIED. Prior to disappearing, Knight Kimryl Amcathra promoted Graizon Thala’mar to the rank of Knight-Master. Her disappearance led Knight-Master Thala’mar to become the moral head and representative of the Ninth regiment. Failed Reconstruction The loss of the former Knights and Quartermaster was a substantial blow to the now-limping Ninth regiment. The newly appointed Knight-Master, Graizon Thala’mar, became a reglular presence at the Enclave. Interviews and reports show that the Knight-Master was in talks with individuals above him, officers of the other regiments, and Bloodvalor himself. Knight-Master Thala’mar managed to keep the Ninth regiment afloat and operational from the months of CLASSIFIED through CLASSIFIED. Beginning in the fall of the year CLASSIFIED, the regiment began to suffer again. Knights Lilleta Estarie and Merrel Sundrake were transferred to service in the escalating war in Northrend. This was the time that public outcry against the Order was heavy in Silvermoon, and all of the currently-stationed regiments were suffering. The number of aggressive Death Knights in the city was increasing as well. Knight-Master Thala’mar eventually entered talks with members of the Seventh regiment to help strengthen what few soldiers remained in his unit. It was at this time that the proposed (and now, failed) Silvermoon council was in planning stages as well. Reports indicate that Thala’mar had hoped to use these resources to renew the Ninth regiment. This approach eventually failed. After encountering numerous troubles while trying to reconstruct the bleeding Ninth regiment, Thala’mar eventually stopped appearing in talks and sessions with the council planners as well as with the Order. Psych profiles and interviews suggest that the Knight-Master suffered from a mental breakdown as a result of his duty. On the CLASSIFIED day of CLASSIFIED, Knight-Master Thala’mar resigned from duty and left the Blood Knight Order. Investigations that later took place show that Thala’mar’s current location is CLASSIFIED. Information acquired on current activities suggest that CLASSIFIED. No leak of Order intel is suspected. After the resignation of Knight-Master Thala’mar, Knights Isandor Vranesh and Isondre Vranesh became the only official soldiers populating the once-hailed Ninth regiment. The Ninth regiment’s current operational status and all information regarding the regiment’s activities beyond the date of CLASSIFIED is eyes-only for Knight-Lord Bloodvalor. Category:Horde Guild